Telling Kurt
by Icebox
Summary: The New Directions have something they need to tell Kurt at the end of A Very Glee Christmas.


Telling Kurt

Summary: Additional scene to A Very Glee Christmas. The Glee club fills Kurt in. Let's pretend Kurt is boarding at Dalton.

AN: This was kind of bugging me after the episode, it just took me this long to write it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Get on Skype. NOW!**

Kurt stared down at text message he had just received from Mercedes. He was in the middle of packing his bags to go home for Christmas Break when his phone erupted in Lady Gaga. _I'm seeing them in three hours. What exactly can't wait?_ Even with that though, he went to his laptop and logged in to his Skype account. Almost immediately a call request from Mercedes came up.

"Oh my God, Kurt we have a story to tell you." Mercedes instantly started in.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked. He recognized from the background that Mercedes was calling from the choir room at McKinley. He could even hear voices of other people as well from off camera.

"So the story actually starts a couple of days ago when we all found out that Britney still believes in Santa. So Artie-"

"Wait, I'm sorry, but what? Britney still believes in a magical fat home invader? That's insane." Kurt said in disbelief. _This is a new level, even for Britney._

"Trust me, we've been through that conversation. Anyway. Artie had this idea because none of us, even Puck, had the heart to tell her. We all went down to the mall and had to sit on slightly drunk black Santa's lap and tell him what we wanted for Christmas."

"That's creepy."

"I know, but it was for a good cause. So know we reach the problem with the plan."

"Oh, you just now reached it?"

"Shut up for a second white boy. Anyway, it was now Britney's turn to sit on Santa's lap and when he asked her what she wanted for Christmas, she told him that she wanted Artie to be able to walk."

"Oh sweet Gaga. You guys are screwed. That's not something you can do in under a week."

"I know, but that's when Artie and they guys had another idea. They convinced Coach Bieste to dress up as Santa, go into Britney's house telling her that Santa was doing a dry run for timing, and let her know that the elf stem cells are just not advanced yet to do what she asks."

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "So let me get this straight, You got a teacher to go break and enter a students house to feed into her delusions?"

"It wasn't really breaking and entering, her parents left the back door open."

"Mercedes, will you hurry this up already?" The voice of Santana came through.

"Shut up, I'm getting there." Mercedes responded.

"Wait, whose all there right now?" Kurt questioned from his side of the computer.

"Everyone is. After that night, Britney was really depressed, so Artie took her home while we all performed for the teachers."

"Why were you performing for the teachers?"

"We were raising money for the Mckiney Bento place and caroling class to class didn't work out."

"Mr. Shue had you guys sing in the classrooms? Is he insane? Is everyone okay?"

Rachel suddenly appeared on screen. "Yes, everyone is okay. Despite out protests, Mr. Shue believed we would be fine caroling in the classrooms. Unfortunately he was wrong and the students yelled at us, fortunately we only had the teacher throw her shoe at us before we left."

"Guy's," Kurt interrupted. "Not that I am not enjoying talking to you or anything, but I'm not seeing why this couldn't wait until tonight."

"They're getting there." Artie's voice was now heard. "Slowly though."

Mercedes was now back on screen. "Well if everyone would shut up and let me finish the damn story already. So, Artie and Britney get back to Britney's house and find something under the tree." Mercedes stopped talking for a minuted, smiled and looked to her side.

Kurt couldn't wait any longer. "What was it?"

"This," Mercedes said as she spun the laptop. Kurt was speechless. Artie was standing. Then Artie pressed a button on the strange things on his legs and..._Oh dear sweet Grilled Cheeses_...Artie was walking.

"It's called a re-walk." Artie said as he slowly made his was towards the camera, both Britney and Finn by his side.

"Artie..." Kurt didn't know what to say. He couldn't believe this. "Where did it come from?"

"Santa brought it," Britney replied. No trace of doubt in her voice.

"What?"

Tina spoke up finally, tears in her eyes, "It just appeared at Britney's house under her tree. We had to let you know. It was weird, you not being here for something like this."

"Yea," Kurt laughed a little, his eyes still glued on the slowly walking Artie.

"Crap, my battery is flashing." Mercedes broke the mood. "So Kurt, you're coming tonight right?"

"Yes, I might be a little late as I haven't even finished packing yet, but I'll be there."

"Good. We miss you white boy." said Mercedes.

"It'll be good to see you again." said Quinn. "At least in person."

Kurt laughed. "Yea, I have to say I feel the same. I'll see you all soon. And Artie..."

"Yea," said Artie as he smiled at the computer.

"Everyone, hurry up and say bye already, I don't know how much longer this-" and the Skype call ended.

Kurt stared at the computer screen for a couple more minutes, trying to process all that had just happened. Ever since his mom died, Christmas just wasn't the same. His dad tried, and it was never a horrible day, but there were always things that were missing. Now, things were turning around again. His small family was expanding with the addition of Finn and Carol. Blaine was always in the back of his mind. And Artie and Britney...maybe he just might be starting to believe in magical things happening again.


End file.
